Rectifying Eternity
by FutatsuNinja
Summary: Hundreds of years had passed since he'd last seen her. Now, he would finally do what he had meant to all those years ago. Vampire story. SessRin.


A/N-Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate it very much. The title is currently tentative. I won't be updating for awhile. I'm actually working on a SanMir one-shot that my friend's been bugging me about, but the idea for this got stuck in my head and I had to write out a beginning for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know, I don't own anything.  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
*Thump thump* My sneakers beat against the pavement as I ran, trying to stay ahead of the creature. The usual business of the city was absent now in the dark of late evening. I passed empty buildings, all the shops closed up for the night. The only light came from the moon and the streetlights. It made her current situation seem horribly clichéd.  
  
*Pant pant pant* My labored breathing alerted the creature to just how tired I was. The creature would catch me this time. I heard it coming ever closer. I was barely two steps ahead of it now.  
  
In a single bound it lept over my head, spinning in the air so that the creature landed facing me. I yelped and screeched to a halt, nearly running into it. The chase had ended. I was too burned out to turn around and try to escape. I was caught.  
  
I looked up at the creature to find it to be a beautiful man. No term existed that could truly describe him, with his long silver hair and golden eyes. Regal, enthralling, majestic. They all fell short. While I was staring he had moved to stand just in front of me. I gasped when I felt his hands take hold of my shoulders.  
  
This was it. He would kill me now. I was going to die before I even finished high school. I knew I should struggle, at least put up one last fight, but I couldn't make my body move. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, waiting for the end. I knew it would probably be my last thought, but I couldn't help but think that if I had to be drained, I was glad it would be by a vampire so gorgeous.  
  
Which was why I was so surprised when his lips came down to meet not my neck but my lips. He breathed, "Rin," against my mouth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"And then I woke up in bed," Furugaki Marin finished her story.  
  
"It's just another dream, Marin-chan," The girl sitting beside her declared.  
  
"I know it seems like it was, Sayako-chan, but I don't even remember getting home form the ice cream parlor last night, much less going to bed," disagreed Marin.  
  
"You're probably just overworked. You can't possibly believe all this happened. Even if it did, how does it just end there, and why did you wake up in bed? It's just not possible, Marin-chan," Sayako said.  
  
"Ah, that's easy," Marin said to Sayako's dubious look, "He just used his vampire powers to send me home and make me think I had been asleep."  
  
Sayako chuckled, "Right. His vampire powers. Do you even hear what you're saying? You don't actually believe this stuff, do you? I mean come on, vampires? Next you'll be telling me you ran into a youkai last week."  
  
"What's so wrong with believing it really was a vampire, huh? You don't know, it could have been." Marin defended herself.  
  
Sayako sighed exasperatedly, "All right, let's say it was a vampire. Why didn't it suck you dry? After all, it had you completely at it's mercy."  
  
"I don't know. Why would I know? I wasn't inside it's head."  
  
~*~*~  
  
One of his many attendents rushed to him as he entered. "My Lord, welcome home."  
  
He ignored the nearly grovelling man and walked instead to stand next to a more stately servant. He had always hated whiny, apologetic servants, even before it had happened. "What news?"  
  
"Two deaths, death by dawn. Preparations for the ceremony are nearly complete. And the last thing: the council summons you immediately upon your return." The man looked at him with mock pity. "It was nice knowing you, My Lord."  
  
"You jest too far, Honjirou." He said before turning and heading to the council room. The council was notoriously hated by all, and many of the weaker feared the members. Truly, they were just old mettlers who liked to poke their noses around others' lives. He knocked thrice upon the council door before letting himself through.  
  
The three councilmen watched him walk across the room to take his place standing before them. He watched them with a cool stare, waiting for them to speak.  
  
Finally the councilman in the center cleared his throat. "Ah, Sesshomaru- san. How good of you to come so quickly upon your return."  
  
"You summoned," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Yes yes, very good. It has come to our attention that the ceremony for you to take over our late Lord's position is to commence in but three weeks."  
  
"So it is, councilman," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
The councilman on the right started to speak. "We have noticed also that while almost all preparations are close to being finished, one has not even been started yet."  
  
"You speak true," stated Sesshomaru.  
  
The final councilman's booming voice filled the chamber. "You know this, and yet you spend your time lollygagging around in the Outside. Do you not truly understand the neccesity? You should be spending your time here."  
  
Sesshomaru did not say anything.  
  
The center councilman spoke again. "Unless you are hiding something from us. Have you already decided?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded the barest bit. "I have."  
  
"You have truly? Very well. We should like to see her, bring her here."  
  
"I cannot do that, sir." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"'Cannot,' you say. How is it you 'cannot' do as the council asks?" The councilman on the left thundered.  
  
"I...she..." Sesshomaru tried to start.  
  
The right-side councilman looked thoughtful. "You've been spending your time Outside...the one you chose was human?" he asked.  
  
"Is, sir," Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"What?!" All three councilmen gasped.  
  
The center man said in a screeching voice, "Still human. I can perhaps understand choosing one who is not yet one of us. But what are you thinking leaving it as such? You should have changed her as soon as you decided. Tell us, what are you thinking, Sesshomaru-san?"  
  
"I had hoped she would come to wish the change."  
  
"You wanted her to choose you, as well. How foolish. With so little time left, you now must change her, whether she wishes it or not. Or you will face the concequences. Now go, and finish what must be done," the man on the right ordered.  
  
Sesshomaru backed out of the room, bowing slightly to the councilmen as he exited.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So Marin-chan, did you have any more encounters with your mysterious vampire last night?" Sayako asked.  
  
"No, I didn't, Sayako-chan. You've asked me that every day since I first told you." Marin complained.  
  
"You've no right to sound so affronted," said Sayako, "when half of the time you've answered 'yes'."  
  
Marin glared half-heartedly at her friend. "Maybe I wouldn't take it as an insult if I didn't know you consider the whole thing to be a big joke."  
  
"How can I take it as anything but a joke when you believe in such an outrageous thing so seriously."  
  
"It's a serious thing, of course I take it seriously." Marin said indignantly.  
  
Sayako laughed sarcastically. "Of course it's a serious thing. I mean, this random vampire keeps showing up; not to drink your blood but to simply stare at you awhile before gving you a kiss, calling you "Rin", and leaving. May I remind you that while it's not really your full name, how very creepy it would be –considering this really happens—that he just knows your name?"  
  
"Saying it like that saps all the romantic qualities out of it." Marin sighed.  
  
"There were no 'romantic qualities' to it in the first place." Sayako replied. "Assuming it's even slightly real, the guy is probably a crazy stalker, not a vampire. Perhaps you should be worried. You do still try to run away from this so-called vampire, right?"  
  
"Well...that is...no." Marin answered somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"What?!" Sayako screeched, "What do you do, wait for the guy?"  
  
Marin nodded her head.  
  
"How foolish can you be?" asked Sayako rhetorically. I want you to take a different way home from the parlor after work for awhile, okay?"  
  
Marin just nodded. At least doing so would appease her friend.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru walked away from the council room, thinking about what he would have to do now. He had been searching for her for so long. He had put off choosing to be sure he could find her. Then the old Lord died, declaring him to be the next leader, and lo-and-behold the next night he happened across her on her way home from work.  
  
The last time he had never asked her to be his mate, watching instead as she grew old following him, dying eventually of old age. He had been afraid. At the time, he had told himself he did not want to be burdened with a human mate. That having the human tagging along after him was bad enough. It was all an excuse to cover the cowardice he hadn't known he had. He was afraid she would not consider him, would not want a youkai to have her. He did not truly understand how he'd been lying to himself until she had died. Tenseiga, which had saved her as a child, could not save her from her death of age.  
  
Because he wanted to see her again, he had readily accepted the change to vampire. It was not so terribly different from being youkai. And he was almost assured to still be around to find her reincarnation. He had finally done so, finding her in the form of one Furugaki Marin.  
  
But he had waited too long again, and now he had to take her against her will, or lose her again, forever this time. He would go and change her tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story. If you did, I would very much enjoy a review. 


End file.
